Inter-Universal Time
Inter-Universal Time is the common system of time used for universes within the TUN. There are two widely accepted systems, the common one being IU-Date and the less used, more traditional one being TT-Date Measuring an IU-Year Inter-Universal(IU) years are measured using Nerrum Main Earth years with the flow of time in the Trisillion universe. This is used with both systems. TT-Date Oddly enough, even though it is a more traditional system it still uses Nerrum years instead of tantar years. The Extra day of the leap year is included, and just happens to line up perfectly with the Day Of The Sun on Tron, or the Tronian/Tantar new year. The (usualy 2 or 4) letters following the year represent the initials of the current Ruler of Tron's name. An Example is: *R.F.F.D for Rayn-Finē Fenir-Deph(lasted 12,800 IU years and was about 3 billion years ago.) If Initials Repeat they are usually followed by a number. Newly adopted systems write this number in Nerrum Main Earth's Roman Numerals. The number is usual only added if you are talking about way back in time. IU-Date This is the most commonly used date system and the one you will find in use on this site. It is set up in a format with several numbers and a word separated by decimals and slashes, like so: EX: 87.32/Holt.9/4278/1.30 This would translate to a date of March 30th, 21,987,324,278 The first section is the 4th-7th digits of the year, the second is a word used to dictate which billionth year it is followed by a digit which is the third number in the year. The third section is the last four digits of the year. The final section is the month and date separated by a decimal. The months start with 1 as march and go through the common 12 month calender. However a date of 0.0 is used to represent a leap day every four years. 0.0 also coincides with The Day of the Sun on Tron. The date above is said as; March 30th, 4278 of the 87.32nd percent of the 9th Holt. The digit after the word in the second section starts at zero (Primary) then goes 1st-9th The actual words themselves have no meaning beyond naming the billion years that they dictate. The listing of these words in orders starting at 0 billion and going up in order to the present are as follows: 0:Suut, 1:Tau, 2:Kwak, 3:Nul"o, 4:Fort, 5:Apel, 6:Garp, 7:Sevt, 8:Nahw, 9:Gold, 10:Bezt, 11:Farl, 12:Koer, 13:Jzigz, 14:Loopi, 15:Dart, 16:Septl, 17:Ramu, 18:Cheker, 19:Shosh, 20:Piveh, 21:Holt, 22:Mudun, 23:Walt, 24:Tars, 25:Cork Time Flow The Time Flow of a universe is how fast or slow time moves in comparison to other universes, as time flows differently in different universes. Certain devices, including NEXO, can keep track of IU time while inside other universes with different time flows. Another odd fact is that when someone visits another universe the flow of time, in comparison to other universes, commonly speed sup or slows down to mach the flow of time of the Trisillion universe until the visitor leaves. It is currently unknown why this happens or how. Time Travel Using the Infinity Crystal it is posible to travel through time in only a few universes that are specifically built for it and have evolved to allow it. This is ussally only the case with a handful of Jye universes. There are only said to be three possible ways to travel though time anywhere else, only one is capable of traveling though time in the omniverse itself. These three ways are, the Timeless Atoll, Omniversal Time Time in the Omniverse as a whole is consistent, it only seems to slow within universes. It is said time in the Omniverse flows because of the Great Architect, Entay-Tau. Category:Physics Category:Travel Category:Time Category:Measurements Category:TUN Category:Inter-Universal